xyon_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ix
Ix is a large ice world located in the Hyperion Sub-Sector, and home to the Ixians, and the capital of the Kingdom of Ix. It is the ninth planet in its star system, hence the name, and considered one of the most peaceful planets in the entire Xyon Sector. The planet is home to one billion Ixians, and currently the only under their control. The planet was at one point occupied by the Xanian Dominion during the Xanian Wars, in which the Xanians sought to replace the Xai Ascendancy as the leading power in the sector. The Ixians were liberated during the Conquest of Ix, and have been ever-wary of the Xanians since. The planet is pristine and somewhat gentle, a popular spot for tourists and businessmen seeking a quiet place to oversee their companies. The planet has remained out of most of the sector's wars given their Ixians peaceful habits, and thus remained free of war since the Second Hyperion Conflict in 5,674 XE. And the Ixians seek to keep it that way. History Geography An ice world, Ix's terrain is dominated largely by glacier and ice sheets, which account for most of the planet's surface. Clear blue oceans dominated the scenery beyond the frozen landscape, filled with abundant supplies of freshwater fish. Mountains are typically found near the planet's equator, there being where fjords are most commonly found, and a number of large settlements. Few flora species are known to exist on the frigid surface of Ix, with the only known flowers anyone on the planet found close to the feet of the semi-warm mountains. At the ocean floor, kelp and seaweed are found in abundance, and provide a large portion of the diet of the Ixian population, which procure the majority of their food supplies from the oceans. Freshwater fish, crustaceans, and avian wildlife dominate the fauna species, with few land-based animals found on the surface. The exception to this are penguins, polar bears, wolves, and snow leopards (found primarily in the mountains), all of whom make up the loin's share of the land-based fauna on the planet. Like the rest of the sector's wildlife, they were imported from another planet to provide food and clothing for the planets. Most of these creatures are tamed and domesticated by the Ixians, who appear to be the only ones capable of doing so. This is largely credited to their deep love and understanding of nature. Society Ixian culture values and revolves around nature, peaceful endeavours, and pursuit of education. They are particularily keen to seek out honor and glory in serving as diplomats, peacekeepers, and good-will ambassadors, doing their part to keep their star sector safe for everyone. Typcially regarded as the "Debate Hall of Xyon", Ix is host many of the sector's most important political events given the planet's historic stance of neutrality whenever feasibly possible. As they are usually unaffiliated with the politicial and military debacles of the other planets, Ix is trusted with advising most peacekeeping operations undertaken by the Holy Guard of Xyon, and given the honor of providing the bodyguards who ensure the important figures of other worlds visiting Ix are safe, a great sign of trust. The Ixians love nature, highly evident in the fact that their cities are expertly integrated into the natural foundations of their surrounding environment so as not to disturb it. Given the largely rural population of Ix and the way of life of the inhabitants, Ixians are natural-born survivors, trained how to survive in the harsh winter lands of Ix, and to thrive in the process. They are equally well-versed in the arts and literature, seeing both as important facets of society and civilization. Having to hunt for food and build homes in the cold lands are second-nature to the Ixians. Making ones own clothing and learning how to find and capture food is a skill even the most respected Ixians are capable of. Category:Ix Category:Planets Category:Hyperion Sub-Sector Category:Copyright